Call Up
Call Up is an alchemy formula. It is taught by Sidney Ruffleberg in Ruffleberg's Lab. It is the only formula that requires two ingredients that are only used for that specific formula. Usage Call Up instantly adds a Call Bead to the player's inventory. There is little reason to take Call Up with them; the player can use it as often as they can upon receiving it to max out their Call Bead stock, and then swap it out for another formula. Call Up's usefulness however is questionable due to the fact it uses the two rarest alchemy ingredients in the game, which cannot be purchased from any normal vendor. Thus the player is likely to only get a few uses out of Call Up anyway. Meteorite can be purchased from the Mad Monk at Crustacia, who will include some with your purchase of an Amulet of Annihilation. There is no known renewable source of Dry Ice. The player can find more Dry Ice on Evermore than Meteorites. If they wish to use up all their Dry Ice, they will have to buy more Meteorites from the Mad Monk. Levelling Call Up (Theory) Levelling up Call Up has no effect. Call Up can be leveled up to level 1 at best, if the player collects at least 10 of each ingredient, which may prove to be challenging. Call Up is the only alchemy formula in the game that cannot be leveled up to level 9. Levelling it to 9:98 would require 558 Meteorites and Dry Ice. Farming the required Meteorites would cost the player: = ((558 - 9) / 3) × 10,000 = 183 × 10,000 = 1,830,000 Jewels With 9 being the maximum amount the player can loot for free in Evermore, leaving 549 needed to be bought from the Mad Monk or 183 packs of 3. An experienced player can expect to farm around 140,000 Jewels per hour in the Oglin Hideout. Once the needed amount of Jewels are acquired, the player has to complete 183 Mad Monk cycles. Without owning any Amulet of Annihilation, the player can buy 3 Meteorites from the Mad Monk, then ride with the Skeletal Boatman to Nobilia. Arriving at Nobilia Marketplace, the player has to buy 1 Amulet of Annihilation for a reduced cost of 15 bags of Rice (in actuality, he only takes 7 bags due to a bug). Then the player has to ride with the Boatman again, back to Crustacia. One cycle will take at least 3 minutes to be completed. This results in about 20 cycles per hour. Note that the player can actually carry up to 255 Meteorites on them, because they are hardcoded to be received, bypassing the maximum cap of 99 ingredients. To gather the Jewels, it will take the player about 13 hours. To gather the Meteorites, it will take about 10 hours. Ingredients Call Up requires 1 part Meteorite and 1 part Dry Ice for each casting. Meteorites require 10,000 Jewels for every 3 Meteorites--in effect, about 16,667 Credits for each Meteorite. Dry Ice is, of course, not buyable. Category:Alchemy